charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn (Total Drama)
Dawn, labeled The Moonchild, was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as a member of the Toxic Rats. Personality Dawn is a mysterious nature lover who wants to use the prize money to help Mother Earth. She is able to communicate with all kinds of animals, mutated or not, who take a strong liking to her. She is frequently seen meditating and reads her tea leaves presumably every morning. Dawn is also well-known for having the ability to read people's auras. In fact, her first line in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is her telling B his is "exceptionally purplish-green." It is likely through this skill that she is one of only two people to figure out Mike's disorder without having to be told. Among this, Dawn also shows signs of having other supernatural powers. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Chris blows up the boat she and other new contestants are on, forcing them into the water. Not only does she arrive at the beach first, but completely dry, which baffles Jo. Dawn states that she can predict people's futures, later in the season proving correct. She ends up foretelling the unfortunate fate of another player. Beyond her unconventional characteristics, Dawn appears to be good-hearted and very helpful, although she comes across as creepy to the others. Audition Tape Dawn's audition begins with her greeting the "citizens of the universe." She then says her name and is recording this so she can participate in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. A squirrel jumps on her hand, and she calls it a "blessed little one." Her tone of voice is noticeably softer at this point. She says that she had read her tea leaves that morning, and they said Total Drama "would make her a lot of money." Then she states that money isn't important to her, and that nature and her animal friends are, petting the squirrel. She says she will win Total Drama and donate her money to help Mother Earth. Suddenly, an eagle swoops down on them and takes the squirrel, ending the audition. Trivia * Dawn is the only contestant in the series who has been implied to have supernatural powers. ** She was able to make it all the way to the shore from the boat, far ahead of everyone else, and without getting wet at all in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. *** In the same episode, Dawn seemed to levitate to the finish line. ** She has the ability to communicate with animals, although she can not talk to molluscs. *** This ability allows her to make friends with the normal animals and mutated ones on the island. ** She was able to detect which snowball is a regular snowball by detecting the presence of negative energy in Ice Ice Baby. ** When Dawn cheered up Zoey over her problems with Mike in Backstabbers Ahoy!, she seemed to show up instantaneously out of nowhere, and disappeared in the same manner. ** According to her Total Drama Online profile, she states that she is able to read one's future. ** Throughout Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, she reads some of campers' auras. *** She has currently read B, Zoey, Dakota, Mike, Lightning, Scott, and Brick's. **** Furthermore, the aura reading she does for Dakota in Truth or Laser Shark foreshadows her ultimate fate. * Dawn is one of four animal-loving contestants, the others being DJ, Bridgette, and Ella. * Dawn is one of the two second generation characters to not appear in Total Drama Reloaded, with the other being B. * Dawn is one of three characters with the ability to communicate with animals, the others being Izzy and Ella. * Dawn is the shortest of all the female contestants who debuted in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and the second-shortest member of the new cast overall, being only taller thanCameron. * Dawn is the first contestant of the new cast of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to set foot on the island. ** Coincidentally, Beth who was the shortest female out of the old cast was also the first contestant and the first female of the old cast to set foot on Camp Wawanakwa. * Dawn shares similarities with Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter, and could be a direct parody; as they bear a striking resemblance to each other, both allegedly have supernatural powers, both are considered outcasts, have an affinity with nature, and display little emotion when speaking. ** This makes Dawn the first character to reference Harry Potter, the second one being Leonard. * Dawn, along with Cameron, is one of the only two contestants to know about Mike's condition without having to be told. ** In addition, she was the first to figure it out. * According to Dawn's Total Drama Revenge of the Island contestant biography, her favorite foods are all-natural soy burgers and tofu fries. It also states that Dawn's favorite color is green and her favorite movie is "The Draft" but she says "it's not an accurate portrayal". Dawn loves Kenya Lennen's music because "it calms her down". ** Interestingly, Dawn and Alejandro have similar responses to the "Describe your craziest dream" question. Both state that they can control their own dreams, and that they are never crazy. Credit Total Drama Wiki Category:Total Drama characters Category:Cute characters Category:Teenagers Category:Blonde Hair Category:Female Category:Animal Kindness